


The Beginning of Saffi

by theBitchTornado



Category: Original Folklore - Fandom
Genre: Beginning of the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBitchTornado/pseuds/theBitchTornado
Summary: The gods are warring and the world needs a hero.





	The Beginning of Saffi

In the beginning of time, the Gods fought viciously among themselves. They were almighty beings, used to creating worlds and universes of their own. But soon they got bored of empty stars and planets. They grew tired of twinkling constellations and galaxies. They were unhappy, as the galaxies, stars, planets and entire universes were empty of those who would thank them for creating them. All of their creation was silent. Dimensions at their disposal were simply toys they were no longer content to play with. Diversions that they created for themselves were frozen in the endless eons. 

So Father Time dropped them in his favorite world and told them “Whoever wins this contest, will control this universe forever”

The rules were as follows: they were to take a barren planet and create life. Whoever created the most, and long lasting, would take over the world forever with minimal interference from Father Time and Mother Nature. And only one God would control it.

To make things fair, the Gods dropped into teams. 

The gods of Nature: Water, Air, Fire, Earth, Death  
And  
The gods of Knowledge: War, Wisdom, Courage, Peace and Beauty

To show off their skill first, the Gods of Nature went to work on the barren planet. Water created the oceans and the seas and dared the rest of them to do better. So Air and Earth set to work and curbed Water’s influence. Earth covered the planet with plains, mountains, plateaus, and other land formations. Air created the sky and then in a stroke of genius, aligned the planet so it was the perfect distance from a star, called now the Sun.   
But it made it so that the Water disappeared from the planet. Angry, Water cut into Earth’s creation, and created rivers, lakes, and ponds. Water swallowed up most of the Earth and then Fire took their turn. Fire created boils in Earth’s creation so that volcanoes and wildfires tore up the lands that Earth created. Death laughed and swept in, claiming everything in its path. Angry, Earth, Water, Fire, and Air tried to create more life, but Death always won the day. As they battled on, the gods of Knowledge took their turn. War, and Courage egged on the Gods of Nature, content with taking a step back. They quickly made friends with Death, who enjoyed their company and their help in defeating the rest of the Nature gods.   
They were frustrated and begged for Peace, Beauty and Wisdom to aid them. So Beauty and Peace did.   
They came down and fashioned a new creature- Humans. They were beautiful, clumsy and stupid. They fed upon the land without discernment and Death enjoyed preying upon them. All the other gods (except War) joined against Death to protect their newest creation. But what they needed most was the Goddess Wisdom, and she wanted nothing to do with the other Gods’ quarrel. She was content to watch as the new creatures tried to dominate the land with the other gods’ help and watch as Death and War claimed most of them. As time went on, these creatures were numerous and started to create societies, mostly helped by the Gods and told what to do to survive Death. To thank the other Gods, they built primitive huts and other structures. Wisdom wasn’t impressed by their efforts and waited to give her patronage to someone worthy. 

That someone worthy wouldn’t appear until War and Peace had a falling out.

War and Peace used to be a pair but over time of sabotaging each other, left each other, but yet still loving each other. Peace wished to persuade Wisdom to bless her Humans and War enjoyed sporting on them too much, enjoying the prestige of serving Death.   
So War blessed a human named Phylargos, creating him a God of Greed, as this human enjoyed killing his fellows almost as much as Death did, and for nothing but land and power. 

And War gave Phylargos a human wife, Adira, whom he turned into the Goddess Power. So now Greed and Power served War and Death together, and sent many other humans into Death’s grasp. 

Peace was furious and tried to create other humans into Gods who could match Greed and Power. First, she turned a human named Amara into Love, but that did nothing but create more humans that fell prey to War, Greed and Power. Beauty then fell for Love, and they were happy for a time, but they only produced Nobility, an easily swayed Goddess who mostly served Power.   
Still Wisdom didn’t intervene. 

Ages and eras passed and still no humans were born who were worthy of Wisdom’s help. 

That is, until Saffi. 

Saffi was a warrior that prayed to Peace and Courage. She only used her skills to defend herself from the hordes that War, Greed, and Power sent. Her legend spread across the world and when, after 100 years of fighting, she was struck down, Wisdom swooped in before Death could and took her to the realm of the Gods. 

After nourishing her soul, Saffi boldly looked into the Goddess’s eyes and asked, “Where am I? Am I in Hell?” referring to Death’s place of torture for the souls that he captured. Wisdom laughed and said, “No, my child. You are in the realm of the Gods, and I am Wisdom. I’ve watched you fight evil and pray to the good. You have earned my respect and admiration. I wish to bestow upon you a gift, so you can continue to fight.”

“What is this gift?”

“I’ll bestow on you my gift: Wisdom. I am weary of watching my brothers and sisters create havoc upon your home, and I wish to rest. I know that in order to give a gift, I must create you a new Goddess or I die. And I choose to die.”

“But why must you die?”  
“So you can be Wisdom.”  
“Why can’t I be a new Goddess?”  
“What gift do you wish for then?”  
Saffi thought about her many desires: to be strong, to be righteous in her actions, to persevere, to triumph. Wisdom grew impatient with this soul. After all, she was bored and she wished to leave the chaos to her other siblings, who mindlessly consumed everything in their path. She wished to leave this dimension and rest. So she gave Saffi one final choice:

“You take my gift as I’ve presented you and triumph, or you get reborn as another human, and your great deeds will be forgotten.”

Saffi bowed to the Goddess of Wisdom and accepted the gift. As soon as she did, Wisdom was replaced by Saffi and the old soul who guarded the gift, vanished.   
Saffi floated down to Earth and continued to vanquish her enemies. Sensing a new soul guarded the gift of Wisdom, Death grew frightened, for this soul was new and strong, unlike the old soul that was his sister Wisdom. 

Using her favorite bow, Saffi gathered the people whom she deemed worthy and led them to an island where Death, War, Greed and Power were unknown, and settled there as their Queen, allowing only adherents of Peace, Courage, Love and Beauty and Nobility to settle there. Nobility, seeing that those who worshipped her left War, Greed and Power, followed the new Wisdom on the island to serve the new Wisdom.   
Then followed years of peace and love, and new Gods were made: twins Art and Music, Family, and Justice. They all lived harmoniously and generations passed, Wisdom fighting off Greed, Power and War, using her legendary bow. 

Soon, however, the island became too crowded. So Wisdom left her home for the first time in hundreds of years. 


End file.
